


Petting

by DaFishi



Series: Make it Better [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AND I WNATED MORE, Alpha Katara, BUT IT WAS TOO CUTE, F/M, Great Dane Druk, LOOK I STOPPED, Omega Zuko, Zhao is a dick as usual, and katara is lost, as usual, because I’m a sucker for Great Dane druk, katara is all knowing, nah jk, zuko is badass as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Zuko meets Druk’s previous owner and acts on instinct.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Make it Better [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994551
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Petting

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but like I’m really fucking tired

Zuko loved his friends.

He enjoyed spending time with his alpha, Katara.

He did not enjoy it when Druk decided to run away.

Zuko had long ago stopped placing a leash on the Great Dane simply because he was so well behaved.

And then he goes and runs off.

“I see you own Druk now,” a voice says.

Zuko turns around. “Yes. Wait. How did you know his name?”

The man smirks. “The name’s Zhao. I owned him last.”

And suddenly Zuko is hit with all those days worrying over Druk’s scars.

His lack of appetite.

His fear of people.

The way he recoiled from touch.

The way he thought he would get beaten every time one of them raised a hand.

And Zuko reacts instinctively.

The omega punches the man square in the jaw.

Then kicks him in the groin.

And runs.

He runs till he’s out of breath and sees Druk cowering in the car seat next to Katara.

“What happened?” Katara questions, trying to calm Druk down.

Zuko just presses a kiss to the top of Druk’s head.

“Nothing much. So. What’s on the radio?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
